Brennenburg 3 - Koniec...
„Ludzkie życie, wystarczy sekunda by zgasło...”. Taka była maksyma mego ojca, ojca który zostawił mnie samego. Moja matka zmarła w nieznanych okolicznościach niedługo po moich narodzinach. W wieku 7 lat zostałem sam, całkiem sam bez żadnej wiedzy o życiu, ludziach i świecie. Niedługo po tym jak mój ojciec znikł pod domem pojawiło się wiele aut w tym dwa policyjne. Okazało się że podobno zostałem porwany przez człowieka, którego miałem za ojca. Nie byłem na tyle głupi by w to uwierzyć. W wieku 15 lat odkryłem swoje powołanie – Urban Exploration, czyli zwiedzanie miejsc starych i opuszczonych. Mieszkałem z „matką” na granicy Polsko-Austriackiej, a że lubiłem zwiedzać stare zamki byłem przez „brata” zabierany na wycieczki po austriackich zamkach. Pewnego dnia brat obiecał mi że odwiedzimy bardzo stary zamek, którego nazwy wtedy zapomniał lecz po dojechaniu w miejsce docelowe zamku nie było, nie było żadnej budowli. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło ale najbardziej przerażający był mężczyzna stojący w cieniu rzucanym przez drzewa, wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez prawie 3 minuty po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Po pewnym czasie mój „brat” przypomniał sobie nazwę zamku, więc postanowiłem znaleźć go w internecie i ku mojemu zdziwieniu zamek istniał lecz jego położenie było... nieznane ?? Jak można nie wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się zamek gdy robi się stronę o nim, nie było nawet przybliżonej lokalizacji. Było to niepokojące ale miałem wtedy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, m.in. egzaminy gimnazjalne w polskiej szkole do której uczęszczałem. Wpadłem wtedy na genialny pomysł, postanowiłem zapytać o zamek mojego nauczyciela historii, niestety nic o tym zamku nie wiedział. Po zakończonych egzaminach postanowiłem poszukać informacji o zamku w „deep webie” i udało mi się odnaleźć kilka wzmianek i legend dotyczących tego zamku, nagle dostałem e-mail od nieznanego mi adresu w którym zapisane były... liczby i litery, od razu zauważyłem że ich układ jest nieprzypadkowy, a po chwili zrozumiałem że to współrzędne... tylko czego ?? W dniu moich 18 urodzin postanowiłem z kolegami znaleźć miejsce, którego współrzędne dostałem kilka lat temu. Wszyscy zabraliśmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Po 4 godzinach wędrówki dotarliśmy we wskazane miejsce, a moim oczom ukazał się potężny zabytkowy zamek. Postanowiliśmy zajrzeć do środka co nie okazało się najlepszym pomysłem ponieważ zaraz po wejściu drzwi zamknęły się za nami odcinając nam jedyne wyjście... a może nie jedyne ? Zastanawialiśmy się nad wybiciem okna i ucieczkę przez nie lecz wyczuliśmy że coś idzie w naszą stronę, a dokładnie ja wyczułem. Dodatkowo wybicie okna mogłoby naruszyć całą konstrukcję i zostalibyśmy pogrzebani pod gruzami tego miejsca. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy postanowiliśmy iść w głąb zamku, a dokładnie do jego serca. Nie mogliśmy wejść na wyższe piętra gdyż wszystkie drzwi zostały pozamykane, jedyna droga prowadziła na niższe poziomy zamku. Po 12 godzinnej wędrówce przez labirynty zamku usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwy ryk za naszymi plecami, więc szybko ukryliśmy się a gdy zagrożenie minęło rozbiliśmy mini-obóz w środku zamku. Po odpowiednim odpoczynku ruszyliśmy dalej, po kolejnych kilku godzinach wędrówki spotkaliśmy człowieka, którego widziałem wcześniej, to na pewno był on. Zaprowadził nas do rafinerii i ponownie jak przed kilkoma laty znikł, zostawił jedynie mapę i garść notatek. Dzięki temu znaleźliśmy się na najniższych poziomach budowli, w więzieniu postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić choć nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Udało mi się znaleźć wyjście z tamtego okropnego miejsca wraz z 3 kolegami, niestety pozostała 5 zniknęła bez słowa. Dotarliśmy w końcu na wielkie schody, o których mówił tamten mężczyzna i otworzyliśmy dwie krypty tak jak nam kazał. Gdy moi kumple zajmowali się otwieraniem przejścia ja próbowałem rozwiązać zagadkę gdzie została pozostała piątka, główkowanie przerwał mi dźwięk otwieranych drzwi... i zamykanych drzwi krypt! Nie dało się ich w żaden sposób otworzyć więc wraz z ostatnim kolegą ruszyliśmy przed siebie w nieopisane ciemności słysząc agonalne krzyki znajomych. Dotarliśmy do rozwidlenia i postanowiliśmy że pójdziemy w różne strony, gdy przekraczałem próg napotkanych drzwi usłyszałem krzyk ostatniego z przyjaciół. Pokój w którym się znalazłem był pogrążony w ciemności a ja załamany usiadłem na ziemi i zacząłem płakać. Zrozumiałem że wszyscy zginęli, że znowu zostałem sam, gdy w końcu znalazłem wyjście z pomieszczenia w którym byłem trafiłem do długiego, majestatycznego holu. Były tam umieszczone drzwi do gabinetów zarządców tegoż zamku, na drzwiach wisiały tabliczki informujące o tożsamości i funkcji pełnionych przez te osoby. Na jednej z tabliczek widniał herb mojego rodu, postanowiłem wejść. Gabinet był ogromny, półki wypełnione książkami a na ścianach wisiały portrety w tym portret mojego ojca i... mój ?? Wtedy już kompletnie nic nie rozumiałem, w pośpiechu podszedłem do biurka i podniosłem leżący na nim list zaadresowany... do mnie. W pośpiechu przeczytałem go i wcisnąłem do kieszeni by po chwili ruszyć do ostatniego przystanku mojej wędrówki... Gdy stanąłem przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Sali tronowej wiedziałem co ojciec chciał przekazać mi swoją maksymą i zrozumiałem dlaczego mnie zostawił. Wiedziałem że po otwarciu drzwi nie będzie odwrotu, wiedziałem że to już kiedyś miało miejsce... Wszedłem do środka i znów spotkałem człowieka, którego wtedy widziałem w cieniu drzew. Przynajmniej wtedy myślałem że to człowiek. Okazał się on demonem, który prześladował moją rodzinę aż do teraz, do chwili w której wszystko się zakończy. Do chwili w której umrze ostatni członek rodu... rodu Virelkin. Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, podszedłem do kamiennego stołu na którym leżał nóż ceremonialny z herbem rodu... nóż który widział początek i zobaczy koniec. Położyłem się na stole i przebiłem swoje serce, tak wszystko się zakończyło, jedyne co przykuło moją uwagę to fakt że demon nie zginął on jedynie odszedł... tak jakby jedynie sprawdzał czy wszystko doszło do skutku... Ostatnim pytaniem które nasunęło mi się na myśl było - Kto wysłał mi te współrzędne ??... „Świeczka życia topi się swoim tempem, jedynie od nas zależy czy wykorzystamy ten czas tak jak należy...” Ten tekst jest jedynie fikcją artystyczną stworzoną przez jego autora i nie powinnien być brany na poważnie. Wszelkie prawa do tekstu posiada jego autor, użycie tekstu bez zgody autora jest naruszaniem praw autorskich. PS: Za niedługo mam egzaminy ale nie chciałem stracić weny, więc mam nadzieję że spodoba się wam ta historia Angel of Fall (Chętnie pomogę twej duszy) Kategoria:Opowiadania